The death of salamander
by thecolonelx63100
Summary: After completing the 100-year quest, the Natsu team is preparing to formulate their wishes. However, a tragic destiny is brewing, a creature representing the darkest fears of magic awakens. Can contain spoilers of the chapter ms 48 and 49
1. Before the deluge

Lucy's point of view:

Finally, we've completed the 100-year quest, it took us almost several months, but we've finished it. A lot happened between the white mage, the diabolos guild with their black slayers and 5th generation dragon-eating stayers, this battle was awful, we had to face our own guild possessed by the white mage Touka, who was herself possessed by this white spirit. As for my comrades, we more or less gained in power but also in relationship, Gray finally offered herself to Juvia, this happened after the battle against the white mage, Erza talked to the guild's integrated master Jellal and Happy was hanging out more and more with Touka making Carla (or Charle) jealous, I was jealous myself, when I found out that she loved Natsu but in the end Touka was an exeed magnet Happy.

There were still the dragon gods, this step was the very principle of the quest, defeat those dragons and we got a wish, mine was clear, I wanted to get the key to Aquarius.

About the dragon gods, Aldoron the giant dragon was hard to defeat, Celene (the heavenly dragon god) was more friendly, we defeated her but she taught me several spells related to my heavenly magic, I can now merge but "Star dress" with three spirits and used heavenly spells a bit like Jellal's magic, we had to do a unison raid at 5 to seal it, the worst was Ignia, Natsu's brother.

It's been a week since we defeated Ignia, everyone was hurt, the worst was Natsu, full of scratches and scars, he woke up after 4 days, he's been avoiding me ever since, I don't know why, every time I come near, he orders me to leave, he barely eats his food.

I think the reason was that he was in a state of a mess.

Flashback, still pdv Lucy:

Because during the battle Natsu ate Ignia's flames, this time he had wings sticking out of his dowry, with these scales still attached, that appeared during the first battle against Mercuphobia (the water dragon). Natsu was out of control, he faced Ignia alone after a more or less balanced fight, Natsu fought like a beast, Ignia said he used only half his power, Natsu lost his flames and was quickly knocked down, me and the rest of the Natsu team, we attacked, even with four plus Touka by our side, we were neutralized by Ignia.

This guy threw several spikes at Natsu as a shame to the dragons, he threatened Natsu to attack the guild but he took wWendy by surprise and strangled her, it took Irene's intervention to stop this, but she disappeared due to lack of energy, Ignia got angry and threw a fire ready to kill us. However, Irene reappeared and hurt Ignia by blocking him with her magic, except that if he pushed Irene back, Natsu jumped on him to hold him down, except that Ignia understood that to get the best out of Natsu, he had to make him angry, so he threw his fire again and it almost reached us barely because Natsu had to end Ignia's days by twisting his blows.

A few seconds after the fight, Natsu had knelt down, her face helplessly looking at the brightly lit ground, I was shocked myself, Wendy was scared, and so was Happy because we were now witnessing Natsu's setting aside of her own half brother and killing him.

He screamed in rage, and his breath quickened, I knew I had to reassure him. I took him in my arms, "Natsu listen to me, stay calm.

"Lucy, I've, I've killed"?

"Natsu, you saved us again,

''No Lucy, I killed, I killed a person, it's against the rules of the guild, I killed, I'm a real monster as many villagers say, or people like Dimaria '' !!!!

Natsu, stop blaming yourself. "Serte was a murder, but you had no solution. Either it was him or us. He could have taken it out on the guild.

''Lucy, I'm such a monster'', I slapped him, and as I took him by the scarf, I said, ''Natsu, you're such an idiot, you can be brutal but you'll never be a monster !

You're really too important to me, I think.

He started to hug me and I did the same, we stayed like this long enough until a certain, stupid blue being came and disturbed the moment.

"You, you love

"Go away, stupid cat" and piss me off.

Natsu broke free and collapsed from fatigue, Wendy was still paralyzed by this passage, came to her senses and healed some wounds with what little magic was left.

End of the Flashback and still Lucy point of view :

After the fight, we would go to the nearest village to heal.

Now, Erza had decided that we were going to see Elseferia to have the guarantee of our wishes and the accomplishment of the quest, but two questions remain unanswered why Carla seems scared every time she sees Natsu and why he-if he was avoiding me, was he having nightmares.


	2. Before the deluge part 2

Pdv omniscient:

A week had passed after the confrontation with the fire dragon god Ignia, resulting in the victory of team Natsu. After their success, the team went to the nearest village to rest in a hotel, the girls took a room together and the boys took a room together, and Gray put Natsu in a bed, which was still unconscious. Happy curled up on Natsu waiting for her to wake up, and there was a dark atmosphere coming out of the room.

Gray assisted Wendy in caring for Natsu, who had terrible wounds on her abdomen and a cross-shaped scar on her cheek.

During the three days before Natsu woke up, Lucy was worried about the health of the dragon Slayer, she thought about the transformation, Natsu was almost a dragon but was something darker.

Pdv Gray:

That flame head saved us from Ignia, he's really incredible but his magic is worrying me more and more, as we've gone on this quest, my Demon Slayer magic has been enhanced, allowing me to sense a level of demonic magic and it's in this situation that Natsu's case concerns me, would it be END corrupting his power, yet Lucy rewrote the book, he's no longer a demon. On the other hand, he must really feel guilty about killing his brother (ignia), killing someone is really disturbing but it was justified. I still remember his conversation with Lucy after the fight, he thinks he's a monster, I called him a monster myself during our fight in Alvarez but this guy saved me from making a big mistake, I'll help you get through this, old brother.

I miss Juvia so much, I declared my love to her after our fight with the white mage, I didn't want to lose her again. After the episode against Invel, she sent me love messages a few weeks ago.

Omniscient Pdv.

Flash back:

Natsu's team was at Magnolia station ready to return to the mainland of Guiltina, they were accompanied by a majority of the guild members, one particular blue-haired person watched the Ice Wizard of Fairy Tail,

"Gray sama, I'm going to miss you, let me come with you

"Juvia, you know we took this quest with just the members of my team.

"Juvia knows that, but she'd like you to promise to come back alive.

Of course, Juvia started to shed a few tears.

"What's the matter, Juvia, something bothering you? Gray took Juvia and hugged her.

"Juvia's afraid to let Gray sama to love-rival.

''How many times do you have to say there's nothing between me and Lucy?''

"It's not that, Juvia's afraid Gray Sama will forget about Juvia.

Gray then had an earlier memory from a few days before their departure, he remembered a discussion with his best friend and rival Natsu, who told him to pursue his dreams even if the task seemed compromised, for Gray it seemed obvious, it was his love Juvia, he loved the girl but he was ashamed to make her look like she deserved someone better than him but the 100 year quest especially through the stay at the Fairy Nail Guild with his conversation with Lady Juvina, helped him to gain confidence. So he decided to put his lips on Juvia's lips and this resulted in a sweet and short kiss as the poor girl was in shock, the guild watched this moment as a transformation mage rejoiced at the accomplishment of one of her couples by pulling a bottle of champagne out of nowhere.

Juvia fainted, but was caught by Gray.

End of flashback

Three days later, when Natsu woke up, all the team except Natsu woke up, they had partially healed their wounds, Erza was the first to wake up at dawn, she too was shocked by Natsu's murder, so the guild to advance had to kill. She went to check Natsu's temperature, it was warmer than usual. On the other hand, she had reconnected with her mother, the climate was tense at first but the multiple interventions of Irene to save Erza and the conversations they had, we allowed to reconnect, some bond, her wish was thus to obtain the physical body of her mother. She also wanted to find Jellal and be with him because he became a member of the guild.

At 11 o'clock, almost all the team members were awake, Happy was talking to Touka who was annoying Charle, so there were fights between the two exeeds and Happy was laughing.

At the same time, Gray was talking to Erza:

''Then the match still isn't awake, he seems to be shaking in the night and shouting Lucy's name, I don't know if you heard him, I tried to wake him up but it didn't work.

'' Gray, Natsu may have had a bad dream with Lucy inside, his awakening is going to be very hard, he'll have to be helped to find himself. Lucy overheard their conversation and joined them. '' Natsu is not a monster, he saved us in spite of the demonic appearance he had.

"Don't worry Lucy, Wendy is still healing him," Erza told her to reassure her.

However, Charle had a vision, a very blurry and instantaneous vision of several guild members' bodies on the ground, with blood, a gray beast with a blurry body, tearing off a white scarf after strangling someone with it, and finally, the same white scarf rolled up like a flag on a stick. On the other hand, had Charle just had a vision of the salamander's death or of a tragic event staging it, at the same time, in the boys' room, the salamander woke up instantly, shouting in panic, its heartbeat quickened. The team rushed to Natsu to calm him down.


End file.
